Douces ténèbres
by LonelyD
Summary: Après New-York, Tony ne s'attend pas à trouver réconfort auprès de Loki. / Post-Avengers, FROSTIRON.


Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, le film est de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Tony/Loki.

Rating : T devrait être suffisant, alcoolisme, dépression et début de relation sexuelle.

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

Note : Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais écrire de Tony/Loki sérieux. C'est complètement raté. Je ne suis pas certaine que les personnages soient respectées, je ne sais même pas si leur relation est plausible ( si j'ai lu deux ou trois Tony/Loki sérieux, c'est heureux ). C'est un post-Avengers, mais qui ne respecte ni Thor : The Dark World, ni Iron Man 3 ( que j'ai regardé pour l'occasion ). À l'origine, _If You Want Blood You Got It_ de AC/DC m'a inspiré ce texte ( non, ça n'a plus aucun rapport ). Le conte _Les Fées_ de Charles Perrault a quant à lui inspiré la punition de Loki. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si quelque chose vous chiffonne. J'espère que le texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

À travers les années, se cacher derrière un verre était devenu une habitude et les habitudes restent et ne s'effacent jamais. Les bouteilles roulaient, dans sa chambre roulaient, sous son canapé roulaient, sur son bureau roulaient. Quelques gouttes suffisaient parfois à rallumer le monde de ses lumières chaleureuses, lui rendre ses couleurs rieuses et parfois, ça faisait carrément le ménage dans le bordel du cerveau de Tony. Ça l'embrumait aussi et secouait tout ce qui pouvait en sortir de bon ou de cohérent – de _génial_.

Au bout d'un moment, ni le goût, ni l'odeur, ni les maux de tête à répétition n'avaient plus d'importance. Tony s'était contenté de vider les bouteilles, un bras mécanique branché à son corps par tout un tas de systèmes qu'il aurait lui-même programmé pour toujours enfoncer le liquide dans son gosier, même quand l'esprit protestait, même quand le corps souffrait. Parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'à vider les bouteilles pour effacer tout le mauvais.

Les Chitauris n'étaient plus qu'une ombre dans la nuit et d'un souffle, ils retournaient croupir dans leurs maudits vaisseaux de l'espace. Pepper se couchait à ses côtés et même si elle tirait la tronche, il lui collait le sourire aux lèvres d'un seul baiser.

Oh oui ... Les choses devenaient plus claires derrière un verre.

Même en ce moment précis, alors qu'il serrait son whisky entre ses doigts et que les lumières jaunes du réverbère dansaient dans la rue pour éclairer les ténèbres qui s'étaient abattues tout près de lui. La vitrine avait beau les séparer, Tony les sentait prêtes à l'avaler, l'engloutir et finir le sale boulot qu'elles avaient commencé jusqu'à n'en recracher qu'une carcasse vide.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le bar, traînant leur lot de malheurs avec elles, le froid s'engouffra par les portes et le silence soudain suspendit le temps pendant quelques secondes.

Les ténèbres venaient pour lui, ce soir comme tous les soirs, habillées d'un costume noir, maquillées d'un trait de crayon, noir lui aussi, et d'un peu de poudre – sans doute pour cacher les cernes qui leur poussaient en forme d'excroissances, poches dans lesquelles se cachaient des chagrins.

Une silhouette sombre se laissa alors tomber sur le tabouret à côté de Tony et son râle glaça la pièce.

Ô son vieil ennemi, pathétique et pire que lui, condamné à l'éternité sur la Terre, seul avec ses remords et ses regrets, sa couronne brisée auréolant encore sa tête royale et sa gloire écaillée, il avait piètre allure, Loki d'Asgard, celui qui était venu agenouiller les Hommes pour en repartir la queue entre les jambes et muselé comme un chien de l'Enfer.

Il rampait désormais au milieu de la vermine.

Le barman toisa le nouveau venu comme chaque fois qu'il s'installait, jamais le bienvenu, et Tony lui commanda un verre – une vodka-pomme, toujours. Loki le vida d'une traite et le milliardaire fit de même et demanda à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux resservis. La nuit serait longue, mais il ne serait pas seul à noyer ses peines dans les effluves de l'alcool.

* * *

Tony n'aurait su dire à quel moment exact l'ombre était apparue dans son salon. D'abord elle se figeait devant la fenêtre, à ne rien dire, à rien faire, à ne se tenir qu'immobile comme une menace prête à fondre sur lui, puis Tony avait fini par couper les alarmes et il attendait dans son fauteuil, son verre scotché à la main, une pointe d'angoisse se nichant dans son estomac, que le désespoir ne vienne à lui. Il avait laissé tous ses mauvais souvenirs entrer et s'était laissé périr dedans, presque jusqu'à les embrasser.

Il aurait dû chasser tout ceci dès le début, avant de s'y perdre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais à quoi bon ?

Le hanter était devenu la seule raison à la vie de Loki sur Terre. Comme pour se raccrocher vainement à un petit bout de sa grandeur passée, il se perchait dans le dos du milliardaire qui restait prostré comme une coquille creuse dans son fauteuil à laisser le temps lui filer entre les doigts. C'était comme d'attendre la mort, avec les charognes qui tournaient autour du cadavre de Tony – à cela prêt que les charognes n'étaient qu'une tâche noire sur le tableau pas si blanc de sa vie, une statue de glace qui hantait sa demeure et lui murmurait des choses, les plus terribles qu'il encaissait sans rien dire.

Mais Tony se sentait aussi misérable que lui, seul et perdu dans la nuit, sans étoile pour le guider. Son bateau était sans capitaine depuis trop longtemps, noyé qu'il était dans les litres d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait – ou bien était-ce de peur et d'angoisse.

C'était tant pis pour lui, il avait cherché tout ce qui lui était arrivé et n'en payait que les conséquences.

Il se leva de son sofa et poussa son squelette grinçant comme un fardeau jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Dans son dos clignotait l'écran télé et ses images hyperactives et colorées. Il avait coupé le son plut tôt dans la soirée, incapable de supporter tous les hurlements que braillait son téléviseur.

La lune s'était penchée sur son balcon et reflétait ses rayons dans la pâleur cadavérique de son colocataire improvisé. Loki s'était éclipsé plus tôt dans la soirée et ça n'avait pas vraiment inquiété Tony. Le milliardaire s'était simplement étonné quand les chuchotements à ses oreilles – les chuchotements qui remplaçaient tout, balayaient son esprit pour ne laisser que des rêves dans lesquels le Géant riait, les _autres_ riaient eux aussi, pour se moquer de lui et de sa déchéance – s'étaient tus. Il le vit, les cheveux lisses et bien coiffés, son regard hautain parfaitement aligné, les lèvres pincées, le menton droit, le buste altier et la démarche assurée quand Loki s'approcha de la vitre. Le prince déchu qui avait perdu la tête paraissait encore au milieu de la foule avec laquelle il s'était mêlé, mais il ne faisait plus illusion sans ses mensonges pour le draper.

Il ne pouvait plus mentir, Loki _Silvertongue_, le sorcier qui avait toujours un peu trop parlé. Au moins lui avait-on épargné le supplice de lui couper la langue.

Dans le noir, dans l'ombre de Loki, Tony vit le sol se fissurer. L'entaille se mit à mouvoir et s'enrouler autour des pieds du sorcier, comme répondant à un ordre secret et silencieux. Un _serpent_.

Loki avait encore essayé. Mais il n'y avait plus que lui qu'il parvenait encore à duper.

* * *

Dans la tête de Tony, Loki avait toujours été ici, à un moment ou à un autre. Il représentait à la fois ses ennemis morts et les obstacles qu'il n'avait pu franchir, ses victoires et ses innombrables bourdes. Il l'avait toujours suivi, lui avait toujours pourri la vie.

Quand il n'avait plus quitté le domicile du milliardaire, ça n'avait rien changé – quoi qu'au fond, Tony avait bien senti que ça avait pris une tournure irrévocable et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait y remédier.

Sa passivité n'en fut pas ébranlée pour autant et les murmures de Loki étaient devenus des cris de rage incontrôlables. Tony le regardait seulement, sans pour autant se réjouir de voir les ténèbres s'effriter peu à peu, comme un rêve fragile qui se confronterait à la réalité.

Tony se leva, le pas lourd, titubant comme presque toujours, et à ce moment il avait juste sacrément envie de pisser. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Loki qui s'acharnait à beugler dans ses oreilles depuis des heures, s'arrachant la gorge et l'esprit, c'était juste quelques litres de trop dans une vessie d'alcoolique. Il l'évita, sans le voir, sans vraiment l'entendre – il s'y était presque habitué à vrai dire, c'était devenu un bruit de fond. Peu importe que Loki cherche à lier leurs regards, Tony n'avait plus que des crevasses boursouflées de rouge qui cherchaient vainement leur chemin dans le noir.

Mais Loki prit ça pour un affront et se posta devant lui, tout son corps tendu à l'infini, fulminant de colère, ses yeux rouges à lui aussi – et pas que d'alcool.

« Je te hais, furent les premiers mots que Tony perçut. »

Il entendit chacun de ceux qui suivirent.

« Tu m'as tout pris. Mon pouvoir, ma langue, ma gloire. Je n'ai plus rien qu'un cœur vide et des rêves de chaos en cendres. De tous, tu es celui que je hais le plus. »

Loki conclut sa tirade par un hurlement déchirant et Tony sut exactement ce qui allait suivre – et oublia un peu les horreurs et toute l'hypocrisie qui en découlaient. Ordinairement, il préférait détourner le regard, mais pas cette fois-ci. Sans doute parce qu'il s'était senti un peu responsable.

Loki se plia en deux et se jeta au sol. Les mains tendues devant lui et les ongles grattant le parquet, il cracha, puis une de ses mains se serra autour de sa gorge. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent comme une plaie sanguinolente, mais aucune de ses douleurs ne se fit entendre. Sans voix, sur le point d'étouffer, il se laissa tomber sur le flanc. Il tendit le cou et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau jusqu'à y former de petits sillons rouges. Une tête pointa enfin le bout de son nez, une langue curieuse goutta l'air et un serpent se faufila hors de la bouche de Loki.

Le Dieu resta recroquevillé sur lui-même pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité tandis que Tony contemplait cette misère sans y ressentir le moindre plaisir.

Il finit par lui tendre la main, reniflant son ego – comme si lui n'avait pas souffert de New York et de ses conséquences.

Loki ne le regarda pas quand il la prit.

Ce furent deux fantômes qui se glissèrent dans la chambre de Tony, tremblants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Il n'aurait su dire à quel moment Loki eut irrémédiablement besoin de caler sa tête au creux de son cou pour trouver le sommeil, même seulement pour quelques minutes, pas plus qu'il n'aurait su dire qui de Loki ou de lui posa le premier ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre comme pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Tony s'était souvent efforcé d'oublier de ressentir – sans jamais vraiment y parvenir, mais passons – et avec Loki, tout prêt de lui, dont les émotions se décuplaient à l'infini, l'échec n'en fut que plus cuisant. Il avait fini par pleurer dans les bras de son vieil ennemi, sans qu'un rire moqueur ne vienne l'interrompre. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment posé problème. Ça avait soulagé le poids qui comprimait son cœur et sans doute calmé Loki, même si celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Il avait cessé de lui cracher des insanités – et quand il s'essayait au mensonge, Tony n'avait qu'à l'arrêter d'un baiser.

Les choses étaient peu à peu rentrées dans l'ordre – du moins, un ordre qui convenait à Tony Stark – et Iron Man avait refait surface. Il dessaoulait progressivement et il retournait dans ses labos, que Jarvis avait pris le soin de remettre à niveau. Il y restait quelques heures, assez longtemps pour retaper quelques-unes de ses machines – et donner une petite-sœur aux autres armures, de préférence. Son boulot aurait pu être plus efficace, mais c'était sans compter sur le dieu qui l'interrompait et se nichait au creux de son cou, lui ordonnant de lever la tête de ses circuits électriques.

Quand Tony concentra son attention sur un énième calcul, ignorant avec un affront délicieusement mesquin les appels répétés de Loki qui, penché dans son dos, ne cessait d'assaillir sa nuque de baisers, celui-ci glissa ses doigts sur le bras du génie pour lui en arracher les outils. Il les balança à travers la pièce, percutant un ou deux engins au passage. Tony se tourna, le regard colère, les bras croisés sur son torse, pour constater un sourire mauvais naissant sur les lèvres rouges de son vieil ennemi, plus qu'heureux de l'effet qu'il venait de créer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Loki ne les débarrasse de leurs vêtements, qu'ils se retrouvent peau contre peau, leurs souffles haletants, se mêlant dans une douce impatience.

Tony s'agenouilla pour lui, toujours avec le même plaisir, ne quittant pas du regard son amant. Les prunelles de Loki, qui s'était retrouvé acculé contre le mur, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux bruns du milliardaire, s'écarquillèrent dans une explosion de désir.

Et parfois, comme cette fois-là, une étoile bleue se mettait à briller dans les ténèbres.


End file.
